Waiting
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: It seems like all I've ever done is wait. Wait to live. Wait to die. Just...Waiting. A different look on the Hunger Games.
1. Waiting

**I own none of the characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. I ship Madge and Peeta (Meeta) so if you don't like the paring, don't read. R&R and enjoy!**

Waiting. Watching. Not moving. Those three things categorized today. Waiting, to see who was picked. Watching, as Effie Trinket moved to the bowl of names. Not moving, because the moment you moved a peacekeeper was at your neck telling you to find your place. It was the same thing every year. One boy. One girl. Thrown into a fight to the death against 22 other tributes in the yearly Hunger Games. I looked around the lines of children. From 12 to 18 standing doing the very same thing I am. Feeling the very same way I am. Fear. All are afraid of getting chosen to die. I look to my left and see Katniss Everdeen. A girl from my school, you came by every now and then to give my father strawberries. Her name was in there 20 times. I look to my right and see her friend. Gale Hawthorn. I'm not very close to Gale. I don't even think he likes me, from being yelled at humorous times. His name was in there 42 times. Finally I looked to the blonde standing behind Gale. A friend of mine since we were kids. Peeta Mellark. He caught my gaze and I could tell from the look on his face he was scared. I smiled sadly to him trying to ease the fear I know he felt. I turned back to watch Effie reach into the bowl and lift a name out. I held my breath waiting for the name to be read.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She called out. My heart dropped. I looked to Katniss and saw the fear and sadness in her eyes, then turned to watch Prim make her way to the stage. Katniss ran after her, calling for her and trying to fight off the hold the peacemakers had on her. I walked from my spot I stood in, and opened my mouth, letting out words I never thought I'd hear myself say.

"I volunteer!" I yelled. Everything went quiet for a moment. Katniss turned to me, eyes wide. She shook her head as if telling me to take my words back. I stood my ground, and spoke once more. "I volunteer as tribute."


	2. Fear

The moment of fear doesn't set in until I'm being pulled away to the stage. I saved a young girls life and the life of her sister, and now...I have signed myself up to die. Effie takes my arms and rushes me to the microphone, smiling brightly. I ignored what she said and looked among the crowd. Peeta was the first person I spotted. He looked back to me, eyes full of shock and sadness. I frowned and looked down.

"District 12's first volunteer!" Effie yelled with a smile. "Come on dear..." She motioned for me to talk onto the stage. "What's your name?" Effie asked. I don't know why she wouldn't know. I'm the mayor's daughter.

"M-Madge Undersee..." I said. She smiled more and looked to Prim and Katniss.

"Are they friends of yours?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. "Close friends."

"Lets have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Madge Undersee!" Effie said then clapped quickly. I didn't expect anyone to clap for me and no one did. They stood there quietly for a moment before they all raised their hands. I squinted to see that they held three fingers in the air. Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. All except one tear that slowly slid down my cheek. Effie froze for a moment before speaking again. "And now, for the boys!" She said and walked over to the boys bowl. I watched her, hoping she'd choose Gale. Or at least someone I didn't know well. She pulled a name from the bowl and walk back to the microphone to read the name. "Peeta Mellark!" My heart stopped when she read the name. I looked to Peeta who was looking down with a frown on his face. He walked up to the stage, no one stepping forth. No one coming to his aid. I spotted his older brother, the only one young enough to be in the games, he never moved. Peeta looked to me as he walked on the stage, tears ready to fall from his eyes. "Here we are!" Effie said once he was standing next to me. "Our tributes from district 12. Well go on you two shake hands." I looked to Peeta sadly, letting my tears fall. I stuck my hand out; he took my hand gently in his, as if not to hurt me, and shook my hand. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie said. She escorted me off stage and walked Peeta and I to the justice building. I looked to the crowd behind me on the screen to my right for the last time before the doors shut firmly behind me.


	3. Watching

**Forgot to say in the last chapter...I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. R&R and enjoy!**

I was pushed in one of the rooms of the justice building and left there for a while, alone. I looked around the familiar settings before sitting down on a couch letting out a light sigh. Tears stung my eyes as I waited for my family to come say goodbye. Not letting a tear fall, knowing that if I did, more would follow. I heard the door open and watched my father come in. I knew my mother wouldn't. She probably couldn't lift herself from the bed to even walk down a block from the home.

"You have 3 minutes." A peacekeeper said. I smiled sadly and rushed up to hug him. He hugged me for a moment before pulling away and looking to me seriously.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me. I was somewhat shocked at his words and stepped back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You risked your life for the Everdeen's?" He asked. I nodded once.

"Katniss risks her life everyday to bring up fresh food. How could I let her be pulled away from her sister?" I asked him somewhat angry.

"Do you have any idea what this means for our family?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea what this means for me? I can't fight!" I argued. He went to say something else when the door opened and a peacekeeper spoke.

"Times up." He said. My father sighed and walked to the door.

"I won't allow you mother to watch her daughter die." He said as the door shut. I sighed and sat back down on the couch, waiting to see if I was getting another visitor. When the door opened I looked down.

"Madge...?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see Primrose Everdeen rushing to me and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back and looked to Katniss. Tears filled my eyes as she smiled sadly to me.

"I know its wrong to say "Thank you", but I don't know what else to say." She said. I pulled away from Prim and rose to stand in front of Katniss.

"No need to thank me. I couldn't stand to see you two separated." I said. She took something off her dress and offered it to me in her hand.

"Will you wear this?" She asked. I looked to the pin with interest and then back to her. "Please. Wear it." She said. I nodded and took it from her hand and fastened it to my dress. She hugged me quickly before taking Prim's hand in hers.

"You will win right?" Prim asked me. I nodded weakly to her. "Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I said. She smiled sadly and walked out the door with her sister. I waited for a while before the door opened again and Mr. Mellark walked in. I smiled a little to him as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and pulled away. He handed me a napkin and told me to open it. I did and noticed a bunch of my favorite chocolate chip cookies from the bakery. I smiled sweetly and thanked him.

"No matter what happens." He said. "Keep moving forward." He said before walking out the door. I sat on the couch and waited. It seemed like that's all I've been doing today. Waiting. Waiting...Waiting. When the doors opened again and Effie walked into the room, I knew it was time. I walked from the room, stood there and waited for Peeta to walk out of the room he was in. I could tell he had been crying. I took his hand in mind and walked out of the Justice building and into a waiting car. I sat by a window, with Effie in the middle and Peeta on the other side. I watched the world go by. Wishing I was still the little kid who played in mud. I smiled slightly remembering the time Peeta and I made mud-pies outside the bakery.

_"I wish I made pretty pies like you." I said._

_"You could if you really wanted to." He said with a charming smile._

_"Nu-uh! Yours are always prettier." I argued._

_"That's because I have a pretty girl for inspiration."_

The car came to a halt outside the railway station and we were ordered to get out. People surrounded the car and looked to with sadness. I stopped in front of the train, took a deep breath and boarded the train; I took one last look at district 12. Waiting. Watching. Not moving. Knowing...I was going to die. I walked further into the train and looked at the different foods they had set up for us. Fruits, breads everything you could possibly want and more. I found a seat and sat down. Peeta sat next to me, and Effie sat across from us. We were both silent. Not saying anything as Effie spoke.

"200 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing." She said. We said nothing in return. "I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity." She said. One would say this was a horrible thing. Though she'd never take part of the games. Never have to fight. "That even though you're here, and even though it's only for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this." She smiled. She looked to me, then to Peeta, looking for an answer that wouldn't come. She sighed lightly before raising from her seat. "I'm going to find Haymitch." She said. "He's probably in the bar car." She walked away from us, and we were once again in silence.

"Have you ever met him?" He asked me. I looked to him confused. "Haymitch?"

"Surprisingly no." I said. "But my father has." I added. He nodded once and sighed.

"Why you...? Why couldn't someone else volunteer?" He asked. I sighed lightly and looked down.

"I couldn't let Katniss be separated from Prim." I took his hand in my own. "I couldn't let a family be torn apart like mine is." He squeezed my hand tightly in his.

"I wouldn't be able to kill you." He said.

"Then we don't let it happen..." I sighed. "Besides, I don't think I'll make it very long anyway." I said.

"Don't say that!" He nearly yelled. "Madge your stronger than you think. Just wait. You'll see." He smiled sadly. Waiting. I've done that a lot today.


	4. Words Of Advice

**I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Susan Collins. I have a page on FB for the pairing Madge and Peeta and I would love for you to like the page. Just send me a PM asking for the link and I'd be more than happy to give it to you. R&R and enjoy!**

200 miles per hour. That's how fast Effie said this train went. Yet sitting here if felt more like 10. The longer I sat here, the more time seemed to be going slower. I heard the door open in front of Peeta and I and turned my attention to the man walking in. The town drunk and only 12th district winner, Haymitch Abernathy. He walked over to the liquor cart, poured some spirit into a glass, opened the lid to the container holding ice and then looked to us.

"Where's the ice?" He asked. We both shrugged. He sat down across from us with a loud sigh and took a drink. Peeta sat forward, took a deep breath and looked to Haymitch.

"So…When do we start?" He asked. Haymitch held up a hand and looked at him with a confused look.

"Whoa, you're so eager." Haymitch said and took another drink from his glass. "Most of you aren't such in a hurry." He added. Peeta looked at him with a harder gaze, somewhat irritated. Not that I wasn't. I was, but why butt into a conversation between the two?

"Yeah, I want to know what the plan is, your our mentor. You're supposed to…" Peeta stated before Haymitch interrupted him.

"Mentor?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah." Peeta glared slightly. "You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice!"

"Oh! Ok." Haymitch said and looked around. "Embrace the probability of your imamate death." He said looking to both of us. I glared slightly while Peeta looked to him in shock. "And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you." He smirked.

"So why are you here then?" I asked, irritated. He held up his glass and smiled to me.

"For the refreshments." He replied. Peeta stood from his seat and reached for the glass in Haymitch's hand.

"Ok, I think that's enough of…" He was once again cut off as Haymitch pushed him back in his seat with his foot. Haymitch glared to him, then to me.

"You made me spill my drink." He said. "All over my brand new pants." He added. "You know, I think I'll go finish this in my room." He said as he stood up and held the glass up to us. He walked to the door, grabbed a pastry before walking back to his room.

"He's going to come around." Peeta said as he rose from his seat and walked to the door.

"It's no use." I said quietly.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Peeta looked to me and walked through the same door. Leaving me alone in the dining car. I looked out the window for a moment. Feeling more alone without him there. I took a deep breath and rose from my seat. I walked back to my room, changed my clothes and brushed through my hair before turning the television on to watch last year's games. I watched in horror as one of the tributes beat the other with a brick, while the hosts talked about it like it was nothing. Tears stung my eyes as I shut the television off, and lay down on the bed. My thoughts went back to the reaping. Seeing little Primrose Everdeen walk to the stage. How would she do in the games? Would she win…? I took another deep breath as Effie knocked on the door to my room.

"Breakfast." She said. I sighed, lifted myself off the bed and walked to the dining car. I looked in to see Haymitch and Peeta sitting at the table. Talking. Then I looked to see Effie just sitting down on one of the couches, while fixing her make-up. I walked into the room and approached the table.

"You'd freeze to death first." Haymitch said.

"Then I'd lite a fire." Peeta replied to him. Haymitch shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"That's a good way to get killed." He said.

"What's a good way to get killed?" I asked.

"Oh joy!" He said while lifting up the container holding coffee. "Why don't you join us?" He asked, poured the coffee into his cup, and then poured some spirit in with it. "I was just giving some lifesaving advice." I sat down at the head of the table and between the two and looked back towards him.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I was just asking about how to find shelter." Peeta answered and looked to me.

"Which would come in handy, if you were in fact, still alive." Haymitch said.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked. He sighed and looked to me.

"Pass the jam." He said.

"How DO you find shelter?" I asked again.

"Give me a chance to wake up sweetheart!" He said. "This mentoring is very…taxy stuff." He rolled his eyes again. "Can you pass the marmalade?" He asked reaching in front of me. I grabbed a knife as he reached for the jam and stopped him. I heard Effie gasp and turn in her seat.

"THAT IS MAHAGONY!" She said.

"Look at you!" Haymitch grinned. "You just killed a placemat." He said and pulled the knife from the table. "You really wanna know how you stay alive?" He asked me. "You get people to LIKE you." He glared. "Oh? Not what you were expecting." He used the knife to get the marmalade he asked for and scoffed. "While you're in the middle of the games." He said and spread the marmalade on his toast. "And your starving, or freezing. Some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death." He glared more. "And those things come from SPONSEORS. And to get sponsors, you have to get people to like you." I looked down to my hands, letting his words sink in. "And right now sweetheart, you not off to a real good start." He said while taking a bite from his toast.

"There it is!" Peeta said and walked towards the window. I looked out and saw the capitol. I'd seen it once, when I was a little girl and my dad took me there as a treat. Yet this time, it looked different. It looked…Darker, more scary. Maybe it's because I was going to die here, that I felt somewhat scared of it. But the closer we got, the more my heart pounded. I looked to Peeta and saw him smile as we pulled into the station. A crowd of people awaited our arrival. They stood in the station and cheered our names as the train came to a stop. Peeta smiled more and waved to the crowd. Egging them on. Making them scream louder for him. I sat there and watched. Too afraid to go to the window. Dreading this more and more as the time went on. "Come on!" Peeta said, looking to me. I looked down. Avoiding his gaze and trying to ease my racing heartbeat. Haymitch set the knife down in front of me and smiled.

"You better keep this knife." He said. "He knows what he's doing." Haymitch stood, as did Effie and both walked to exit the train. I sat there for a moment, blinking back tears. I felt Peeta touch my shoulder gently. I looked to him and he offered me his hand. I took it and we both exited the train. We we're pulled apart seconds later. He left with Haymitch as I was forced to walk with Effie, to the place said to make me look pretty.


	5. Love

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Susan Collins. This chapter is the longest with 2,000 words. Yay! Now please R&R, I love to know what you guys think and enjoy!**

I never really understood why the people of the capitol, dressed the way they do. From their awkward hair colors, to their long lashes, they all seemed…Odd. I was given to another group of people; Effie called them my prep team, and told me to do what they said. I did as I was told. I striped off the white dress from the reaping, undid my hair and put on a robe supplied for me. They had me lay down on a bed and begun to "make me look pretty". They pulled on my eyebrows with a pair of tweezers, combed through my hair and cut it. They cleaned my legs, arms and face before applying some hot wax on my leg. The lady looked to me with a slight smile.

"This may hurt a little." She said. She put a long strip of paper on my leg, and pulled it off quickly, taking the hair that was there with it. I hissed in pain as my eyes slid closed. That was done again multiple times before my prep team walked away, talking to each other and applying some gel onto a piece of cloth.

"What's that?" I asked. They didn't answer at first so I sat up more, looking to the cloth. "What's that?" I asked again now curious to what they were saying.

"We're just saying we might need to hose you down again before we take you to Cinna." The man said. I rolled my eyes as they applied the hot wax to my other leg and started to rip the hair off. I hissed in pain for what seemed to be hours before they helped me from the table and into another room.

"Cinna will be right with you." The woman said. I nodded and lay down on the bed. Waiting for Cinna to join me in the room. Time went by slowly while I waited and as the time went by, the more I thought about him. Peeta…How much I hated the idea of fighting my best friend. I heard the door open and watched Cinna, my stylist walk in and sit down on the stool provided for him. He didn't look like the rest. His skin was dark, like the tree in the woods surrounding District 12. He has little to no hair on the top of his head, and wore silver stuff on his eyelids to make his dark eyes stand out even more.

"That was one the bravest things I've ever seen. With that girl, Primrose?" He asked. I nodded my head once and sat up. He took my hand and shook it once, looking me dead in the eyes. "My name's Cinna." He said.

"Madge." I replied.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, and I'm here to help you in any way that I can." He smiled lightly. It was odd that he was so kind to me. Most people from the Capitol hated people from my district. Yet, he didn't. I smiled lightly to him, feeling at ease in his presence.

"Most people just congratulate me." I stated.

"Well, I don't see the point in that." He said, his smile turning somewhat serious. "So tonight they have the tribute parade." He changed subjects. "I'm gonna take you out and show you off to the world." I looked down to my hands for a moment then back to him.

"So you're here to make me look pretty?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you make an impression." He replied. "Now, usually they dress people in the clothes from their district."

"Yeah, we're always coalminers." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna do that." He smirked. "I wanna do something that they're gonna remember." He frowned lightly. "Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at making friends…" I look away, looking to the ground.

"We'll see he smiled and rose from the stool. "Stand up." He said. I did so and watched as he circled me. His hand went to his chin while he thought for a moment then stopped to stand in front of me. I think I have the perfect thing. He said. "I just think that someone that brave, shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume, now should they?" He asked.

"I hope not." I smiled lightly and watched him leave the room. He returned moments later with a black suit in his hand. He handed it to me, and turned around giving me a moment to change. I touched his shoulder lightly; he turned to me and smiled brighter. "Perfect." He said. He motioned for my prep team to return and they all smiled to me. They started to quickly fix my hair, pulling it up into a bun with braids, while he watched. They applied make-up to my eyelids, cheeks and lips, making me one of them. He stopped them after what seemed like hours, turned me to look into the mirror and smiled.

"No stupid costumes." He said. He opened the door for me, indicating that it was time for the parade. I left the room and he followed pointing the way to the chariots. I smiled when I saw Peeta in the black outfit and took my spot next to him. Now Peeta's stylist was nothing like mine. Had yellow hair with streaks of pink and green. Her eyelashes were as long as my finger, and her red lips made her terrifying. Cinna took his spot next to her and ignited a small tube in his hand with fire.

"It's not real fire. These suits are built so you won't feel a thing." He said.

"Looks pretty real to me." Peeta said. Cinna looked to him with a smile.

"Well, that's the idea." He said. He looked back to me, his eyes serious. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't be afraid." He assured me.

"I'm not afraid." I said to him. He helped us both into our chariots and waited to lite our suits to right moment. We stood there for some time before the bell rang giving the signal that it was time to go. We were last in the parade but it moved fast enough that we weren't sitting there forever. Cinna lite our suits just as we rose out of the room. I heard people gasp as we rode by, our suits shining brightly. Their gasps soon turned into cheers and screams. I smiled lightly as they threw roses down to us, showing that we were the most loved tributes of the parade. I looked up to one the screens and smiled lightly when I saw how beautiful I looked. I felt Peeta try to take my hand and pulled it away, looking to him.

"Come on their love it." He said. I nodded and let him take my hand and hold it up in the air. The screams got louder and more treasures were thrown my way. I caught one of the roses thrown my way and held it up in the air, smiling. Our chariot slowed as we approached the justice building of the Capitol, until we stopped completely. The flames around us disappeared suddenly as President Snow rose from his seat and walked to the podium in front of us. We lowered our hands, yet we didn't let go. I felt no need to, and the idea of knowing that he had my back made me feel somewhat better. He smiled to me and mouthed something that made my heart nearly stop.

"You look amazing." I blushed lightly and mouthed back to him.

"So do you." He smiled and turned his attention back to the podium. President Snow looked down to all of us with a forced smile, and opened his mouth to speak words that had no meaning to me.

"Welcome." He said. The crowd slowly began to quiet down and turn their attention from us the Justice building. "Welcome." He repeated himself before looking down to us. "Tributes, we welcome you." He said. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice." I looked to Peeta sadly, and he tightened his grip on my hand. Then I realized something, which I should have realized long before the games. Something…That I've felt for him for a long time. Something, which would end the games very early for me, if I let my heart do what it, wanted…Love. I bite my lip as I continued to listen to Snow's words, not wanting anyone to know. "And we wish you…Happy Hunger Games." He said. "And may the odd, be ever in your favor." He finished. The chariots were brought into the lowest room of the Justice building moment later. Cinna was there with a smile on his face. Effie and Haymitch soon joined his with Peeta's stylist. We were helped from our chariot and congratulated on the performance.

"That was amazing." Cinna said.

"We are all anybody's going to be talking about!" Effie cheered.

"So brave" Haymitch said.

"Are you sure you should be near an open flame?" I asked him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fake flame…" He stated. "Are you sure you…" He stopped short, looking over my shoulder. I looked behind me to the boy from district 2 glaring at me. "Let's go upstairs." Haymitch says. Effie smiles and starts to walk quickly to the elevators. I don't follow and take Peeta's hand, stopping him. He turned to me, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak; words I knew would kill me.

"Peeta…I love…" I was cut short of what I was going to say when Effie called for us. I sighed and released his hand. I knew he knew what I was going to say, because he stood there for a moment after I left, in shock. He ran up to join me and took my hand once again as we entered the elevator.

"So, each of the districts has their own floor." Effie said. "And because you're from 12, you get the penthouse." It was a short ride to the top floor and we soon found ourselves walking around, gazing at the oddly shaped things, we didn't have back home. "Come one." She said walking into the room further. She walked into living room and turned to us. "So this is the living room." She said then walked into another room "Your rooms are right over here." I followed her to my room and opened the door. "Why don't you go clean yourselves up a little before dinner?" She asked. I nodded, closed the door and slid out of my suit and walked to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and looked around for a way to turn the shower on. I pressed a button and a hot stream of water descended on my back. It took a while to get used to the hot water, but once I did I let out a sigh. Some much happened in one day. The reaping, me volunteering and now I have to deal with feelings for someone that I can't have anymore. I stood in there until I heard Effie call for dinner. I exited the shower, dried myself off and found something comfortable to wear. I walked back into the dining room, sat down and looked to the variety of food laid out before me. I didn't take too much and nibbled on what I had. It was quiet at dinner, no one really saying anything. Peeta kept his gaze down to the plate of food before him, not saying a word. I bite my lip before rising from my seat. Everyone looked to me as I walked from the room not saying a word. I walked into my room, shut the door and sat down on the bed. I picked up a small remote next to the bed and pressed on it. The window in front of me changed, showing me the streets of the Capitol. I pressed it again and it showed me the ruins of District 13. I pressed it once more and it showed me the streets of District 12. I stood up and walked to the screen and smiled when I saw children playing in the mud. Tears stung my eyes, telling me it was time to turn the screen off. I dropped the remote and wiped my eyes before pulling the blanket down, and laying down in bed. It had been just today, that my life changed completely. And all I could do was watch my life fall before my eyes.


	6. Tears

**I don't own any of the characters. Balefire is a character made by a friend. She said I could use him. The others belong to Susan Collins. I will be posting another chapter shortly after this one because I wrote 2 today. R&R and enjoy!**

The next morning was busy. Effie called for breakfast just as I had gotten out of the shower. I hadn't slept a wink. As soon as I was dry and dressed I walked out the dining room and sat down next to Peeta. He seemed different…Happier. Maybe he had forgotten what I had said yesterday. Cinna had joined us as did Portia, Peeta's stylist. Haymitch was the last person to join us; he took a seat across from me and looked to us both seriously.

"Today's the first day of training." He said. We both nodded. "Stay away from the things your good at, work on other things so the others don't know your talent." He said before taking a bite from the piece of ham on his plate. "Stick together." We both nodded again. We finished breakfast and were escorted down to the training room. We waited around for a while before a woman stepped in and told us to gather around her. She looked to all of us before speaking quickly.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead." She jumped right to the point. "One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say." She said. "First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." She stated the rules. "There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills." She said. "Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration." I looked to the right and caught Peeta's gaze, and looked down slowly. "Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." I looked up to the lost and found the game makers looking down to us, all smiling and talking quietly. "Now then. Let's get started." We all split apart to do our training. Like Haymitch said, we kept away from the weapons that we would us. However…I didn't know what I would us. I've never really held a weapon in my life. A bow once when I tried to hunt like Katniss. Even that didn't work out. I couldn't shoot a thing out of compassion for the animals. I slowly made my way to the knot tying station, tying knots and watching the other tribute work on their skills. I looked to the knife throwing station and watched the girl from district 2, Clove, throw knives at the dummies, hitting each in the heart. I turned my attention then to the foxface girl from district 5, watching her quickly memorize the pictures on the screen together. I stepped back from my station after a while and moved on to another. I stood in line and watched the tribute practice sword fighting. Watching him swiftly dodge and hit the trainer he was working with.

"Balefire, where's my knife?" I heard someone shout. I looked over to see the tribute from district two, Cato walk over to another angered. I looked closely to the other tribute and noticed he was from district 4.

"I didn't touch your knife!" Balefire said to him. Cato grew angrier and pushed him back.

"I put my knife there!" Cato yelled, pointing to a table not far from where they were standing.

"Don't touch me. I didn't touch your knife!" Balefire yelled back and pushed him back.

"Yes you took my knife!" Cato nearly screamed and pulled his arm back to punch Balefire.

"I didn't touch your knife!" Balefire yelled again.

"You little punk! He took my knife!" Cato yelled trying to fight off the peacekeepers that held him back. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked to the ceiling. I smiled when I saw the little girl from district 11, Rue, secured on the ceiling giggling quietly, holding the knife in her hand. "I'll finish you right now, kid!" Cato said. "Better yet, I'll wait for the arena. You're the first one I get, so watch your back." I stepped out of line looking for another station. Soon training had ended. And we were sent back to our rooms. I sat down on the couch and sighed lightly before Effie sent me off to take a shower, complaining that I stunk. When I returned everyone was sitting down for dinner. I sat down next to Peeta and started to eat. I told him about the fight that occurred earlier and he simply laughed.

"He's a career." He said. "You know what that is?"

"From district 1." I said.

"And 2 and 4." Haymitch said. "They train in a special academy until they're 18. Then they volunteer. By that point, they're pretty lethal." I looked to him after taking a bite of food.

"But they don't receive any special treatment." Effie said with a smile. "In fact, they stay in the exact same apartment as you do." She said before taking a deep breath. "And I don't think they let them have dessert." She said, and then smiled more. "And you can."

"So how good are they?" Peeta asked.

"Obviously they're pretty good. They win it almost every year, but…"

"Almost." Effie said. Haymitch nodded slightly.

"They can be arrogant." He said. "And arrogance can be a big problem." I looked down. "So what is your talent sweetheart?" He asked. I didn't look up; instead I kept my gaze to my food.

"I…I don't have one…" I answered. He looked to me shocked.

"Don't have one?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"P-Peeta's strong." I changed subjects.

"What?" Peeta questioned.

"He can throw a 100-pound sack of flour right over his head. I've seen it." I looked to Haymitch.

"Ok, well I'm not going to kill anybody with a sack of flour." Peeta argued.

"No, but you have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after you with a knife." I said looking to him.

"I have no chance of winning!" Peeta yelled. "None! All right?" I glared to him.

"You know what my father said when he came to visit me?" I asked him, somewhat hurt. "He said he doesn't want my mother to even watch the games because he's sure I'm going to die!" He frowned slightly. Haymitch and Effie sat there quietly. I looked back down to my food for a moment, before standing from my seat and walking to my room. I slammed the door shut, laid down on the bed, and finally released the tears that stung my eyes.


	7. Chance

**As promised, here is the other chapter. I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Susan Collins. R&R and enjoy!**

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until the sun was shining in my face. I opened my eyes slowly and walked to the bathroom, noticing they were blood shot. I sighed, removed my clothes and stepped into the shower. I stood under the hot spray for some time before deciding I should get out and have something to eat. I ate quietly, ignored everyone's gaze before walking to the elevator to go downstairs. I the first one down there, alone. I looked to the weapons for a moment before picking up the bow. I smiled ever so slightly and took aim at a dummy. I looked to the arrows, picked one up and get it ready before taking aim again at the same dummy. I took a deep breath before letting the arrow go flying through the air and hitting the dummy in the chest. My eyes widened as a took another, aiming it at the head. I took another deep breath, let it go and watched as the arrow hit the head.

"Guess we found your talent." I heard. I quickly put the bow back and turned to watch Peeta walk up behind me. I nodded once, and bit my lip. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I said things I shouldn't have." He said. I looked to him with a defeated smile and looked over his shoulder to watch the other tributes enter.

"Apology accepted." I said as I backed away from him and walked over to the snares station. It wasn't long before the others were hard at work. Cato swinging a sword at a dummy, cutting the heads and arms off them. Marvel throwing spears at another station. The girl from district 1, Glimmer, picked up the bow and an arrow and took aim at a dummy. I watched her closely, and smiled a little when the arrow hit the arm instead of the chest. I rose from the station and watched Peeta climb a roped ladder. He struggled towards the top and soon fell to the ground, the other tributes watched and laughed. I walked over and kneeled down beside him. I looked to one of the metal balls sitting nearby before looking down to him.

"Throw that metal thing over there." I motioned to them

"What?" He asked and then looked to them briefly.

"No. Haymitch said we're not supposed to show our skills." He argued. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He looked to me and I looked to him serious.

"I don't care what Haymitch said. Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal." I motioned to the other tributes. "Throw it." I said and rose to my feet. He rose to his soon after, walked to the metal balls and picked one up. I watched with a slightly smile as he got ready to throw it. He threw the ball towards the spears with ease, knocking some to the ground and stopping their laughter. I smiled and watched them walk away. He walked away soon after and over to the camouflage station. I walked to tie knots again and waited for a while before joining him.

"Hi." I said and leaned against the table. He smiled and looked up to me.

"Hey." He said. I smiled and looked to his arm.

"Those painting skills from the bakery have served you well." I joked. He laughed lightly and set the paint brush down. "I told you, you were the better painter." I said. He rolled his eyes and smiled wider. He walked to a tree and placed his arm against it, making it blend in. "Unbelievable." I said.

"Not as unbelievable as your shooting earlier." He said.

"That was luck." I said.

"Oh please. Madge that was amazing. I don't even think Katniss could shoot like that." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks for the complement, but if it was a contest between me and her, I'd bet on Katniss." He looked past me and motioned with his head.

"Hey, I think you have a shadow." He said. I turned around and looked to little Rue, hiding behind a corner. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Rue?" I asked. She hid further behind the corner and I laughed slightly. "There's no reason to be afraid." I said. "I won't hurt you." She looked to me with a small smile, no longer hiding.

"I saw you shoot earlier. That was amazing!" She said. I rolled my eyes and smiled brighter.

"That was only luck." I said. I doubt I could do that again. She shook her head.

"It was luck that the boy from district 2 didn't see me with his knife. It was skill, when you shot that arrow." She said walking away. I stood there for a moment, watching her, in shock. Outsmarted by a 12 year old. I heard Peeta chuckle from behind me and sent him a playful glare. He held his arms up in surrender and went back to painting. I laughed lightly and walked back to rope tying. All too soon we were released from training. I walked out slowly. Letting in what happened today sink in before walking to the elevators. Once we cleaned up we sat down for dinner.

"Madge can shoot." Peeta said.

"Can she now?" Haymitch said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and set my fork down.

"I'm not that good." I said.

"Are you kidding?" Peeta asked. "She shot the dummy, once in the heart, then the head." I smiled a little.

"That true sweetheart?" Haymitch asked. I nodded. "Well done!" He said. It was quiet again before Haymitch spoke. "Tomorrow, they'll bring you in one by one and evaluate you." He said. "This is important, because the higher ratings will mean sponsors." He looked to us both with serious eyes. "This is the time to show them everything. There'll be a bow." He looked to me. "Make sure you use it." I nodded. "Peeta, you make sure to show your strength." Peeta nodded. "They'll start with District 1, so the two of you will go last." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know how else to put this." He paused again before speaking. "Make sure they remember you." We both nodded and soon made our way to bed. I laid in bed for a moment before finally falling asleep, knowing that I now, had somewhat of a chance.


	8. True

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Susan Collins. 3 chapters seems like enough for one day. R&R and enjoy!**

Effie got me up super early the next morning. She stood in my room for what seemed like forever before finally leaving me to shower and get dressed. I walked out of my room moments later, grabbed something to eat and then walked to the elevator with Peeta. Once we reached the training room, a couple of peacekeepers brought us to a room to wait. The more time that went by, the quieter it got in the training room. Soon, it was just Peeta and I. Waiting. For out turns to go.

"Madge Undersee." I heard the announcement for my turn. I took a deep breath and rose from my seat. I walked to the door, nervous, hoping that Rue's words yesterday were true.

"Madge." I heard Peeta say. I looked to him with a smile. "Shoot straight." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. I watched the door go down and smiled once more to Peeta before walking over to the bow and arrows. I looked to the game makers and knew that they were bored of this. They paid me no attention as I walked closer. I rolled my eyes slightly, and looked up to them.

"Madge Undersee. District 12." I said and gained their attention. I walked over to the bow, grabbed it and an arrow and took aim at the dummy. My heart raced as I let go of the arrow and missed the target. I could hear them laughing at me. I looked in shock and walked over to take another arrow. I took aim once more and took a long, deep breath before letting it go. I smiled lightly as it hit the chest and turned to see them not paying attention. I listened as they chatted; angered that they didn't care that I was there.

"Who ordered the pig?" I heard one say. I looked to the pig in envy. How could something dead take their attention from me? I walked over to take another arrow and took aim. I didn't care what I was aiming at, at the moment, to mad at them. I let the arrow go and watched it take the apple from the pigs' mouth. They went quiet. In shock. They turned to look at me, stunned by what I've done to their meal. I curtsied slightly to them and spoke.

"Thank you." I said. "For your consideration." I added and went to walk out of the room. I placed the bow back in its spot and walked from the room, not saying another word. I walked to the elevator, punched the number to go up to the penthouse and leaned against the wall. I exited the elevator quickly, ignoring Effie and Cinna's gaze and walked into my room to change. I threw my training outfit across the room, found my night clothes and changed. I sat on the bed to try and calm myself before walking out of my room and sat on the couch.

"What happened?" Cinna asked.

"They totally ignored me." I said angrily. "They were too excited over some stupid pig."

"So…?" Cinna asked, wanting me to finish my story.

"So…I shot the apple out of the pigs' mouth." I said. Effie gasped.

"You what?!" Effie yelled. We heard the doors to the elevator open again and I turned to watch Peeta walk in. I could tell by the look on his face, he heard the news. He walked to his room, changed and then joined me on the couch. "Are you crazy?" Effie asked, clearly upset.

"I just got mad." I said.

"Mad?" She laughed lightly and walked around to stand behind the couch. "You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us?" She motioned to everyone in the room. "Not just you!"

"They just want a good show. It's fine." Cinna said. I smiled on the inside, happy to know someone was on my side.

"How about it's just bad manners, Cinna!" She said. "How about that?" She glared to him. Haymitch walked into the room with a grin on his face, looking to Effie like she was insane. "Well, finally!" She said. "I hope you noticed we have a serious situation." She added. He looked to me and gave me a thumbs up, making me smile more.

"Nice shooting, sweetheart." He said. I laughed lightly and leaned back on the couch. "What did they do when you shot the apple?" He asked sitting down in the chair across from us.

"Well, they looked pretty startled." I replied. He laughed and nodded.

"Now what did you say?" He asked. "Thanks for…"

"Your consideration." I said looking down with a smile.

"Genius!" He cheered.

"I don't think we're going to find this funny if the game makers decided to take it out…" Effie started before Haymitch cut her off.

"On who?" He asked. "On her?" He motioned to me. "On him." He motioned to Peeta. "I think they already have." He stood up and walked towards her. "Loosen your corset, have a drink." He added. "I would have given anything to see it." Cinna looked to the watch on his wrist and took out a controller.

"It's time." He said, turning on a screen. I sat back and pulled my feet up onto the couch as Effie and Portia joined us.

"As you know, the Tributes were rated on a scale of 1 to 12 after three days of careful evaluation." Caesar Flickerman said on the screen. "The game keepers would like to acknowledge that it was an exceptional…" I looked out the window, lost in the scenery, to enthused by what happened today to hear the scores. It wasn't until I heard Rue's name that I turned my attention back to the screen. "From District 11, Rue, with a score of 7." I smiled lightly knowing that wasn't too bad. The boy from her district pulled an 9, then it was our turn. "From district 12, Peeta Mellark." I looked to Peeta and watched him sit up towards the screen. "A score of…8." We cheered and he smiled. I frowned and when I heard my name. "And finally. From district 12, Madge Undersee…" I waited. "With a score of…11." My eyes widened, everyone cheered loudly. Peeta looked to me with a small, sad smile.

"Congratulations." He said.

"I thought they hated me." I said.

"They must have liked your guts." Haymitch said. Cinna rose his glass in the air and smiled brightly.

"To Madge Undersee, the girl on fire!" They cheered once more. I smiled to myself and knew they words spoken to me yesterday, were in fact, true.


	9. Change

I walked out the next morning for breakfast, and looked down at my food. Not hungry. Effie sat next to me while Cinna sat across from me. Haymitch walked out moments after I did and sat down. Effie said something to him but I ignored her and looked to him.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"He's in his room." Haymitch said. "Now, listen, tomorrow's the last day." He said. "And they let us work with our own tributes right before the games." He added. I nodded showing I was somewhat listening to what he was saying. "So you and I will be going down at 9:00."

"What about him?" I asked.

"He says he wants to be trained on his own from now on." He answered. I looked to him confused and shook my head.

"What?" I asked.

"This kind of thing does happen at this point. There's only one winner right?" He asked me. I sighed and looked down to my food. My appetite gone.

"We should have some chocolate covered strawberries." Effie said. Everyone nodded in agreement. She looked to me with a sympathic smile. "Tonight's the Tributes interviews with Caesar Flickerman. Right after breakfast, I'll be taking you to learn how to walk in heels, have correct posture and look presentable." She said. I nodded and went back to staring at my food. Once she was done she looked to me and rose from her seat. I followed her as she walked into another room. "Sit." She said. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for her next command. She returns with a full length dress and a pair of high heels and smiles to me. I look to the dress and shoes and marvel at how beautiful they are. She hands them to me and tells me to change while motioning to the room divider. I walk behind it and change into the dress quickly. I walk back to the chair and sit down to put the shoes on. I stand before her, a little wobbly in the shoes, but I manage to stand. "It seems like you've done this before!" She said with a smile. I nod once while walking.

"I'm the mayor's daughter." I say. She smiles and nods before telling me to sit down. I sit my posture a little off.

"Up straight." She said. I sit up straighter and hold my head up. "No need to look like you looking to the ceiling." She says. I lower my head a little. "Now smile." She says. I do. "Not like your about to murder someone." I smile softer. "Very nice." She says. I hear a soft knock on the door and sigh lightly. I'm told to change back into my clothes and I do. Quickly. "Just remember Madge." She says. "You want the audience to like you." She smiles to me as I walk from the room and to my room, where Haymitch is waiting for me. He looks to me, not saying a word humming lightly.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you." He says. "How I'm going to present you. Are you going to be charming? Fierce? Aloof? So far, your shining like a star. You volunteered to save a girl you hardly know. Cinna made you look unforgettable. You've got the top training score. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors." He said. I've watched all the tribute interviews since the day I was born; I know the words he's saying are true. Yet, in my heart I know there's more to what he's saying. I know, the reason he wants me to live, is because of the woman who died before him. My aunt. Maysilee Donner. I've held in my questions for him all this time, yet sitting here with him alone, seemed like the perfect moment to ask.

"You loved her…Didn't you?" I asked him. He looked to me confused for a moment before realizing who I was talking about. He didn't answer so I asked again. "You loved her?" He sighed and lifted himself from my bed.

"Doesn't matter now does it sweetheart?" He asked. I looked down and sat on my bed.

"That's why you're helping me." I said looking to him. He looked to me, sadness in his eyes.

"I'm helping you because I want to. Not because of something that happened in the past." I nodded and looked down.

"What's Peeta's approach?" I asked, changing the subject. "Or am I not allowed to ask?"

"Likeable." Haymitch answered. "He's sort of self-deprecating humor naturally. Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile." He added.

"I do not." I said.

"Please. I don't know where you pulled the cheery, wavy girl on the chariot from, but I haven't seen her since." He said.

"And you've given me so many reasons to be cheery?" I countered, rolling my eyes.

"But you don't have to please me. I'm not going to sponsor you. So pretend I'm the audience." He said. "Delight me.

"Fine." I nearly yelled. Haymitch sat back down next to me and look the role of Caesar. I answer his questions with a smile and sit up with the correct posture. I let the anger I feel for him go. Letting the girl he wanted out. The girl, that since I arrived in this hellish place had disappeared, out for the first time in days. "That's enough." He said. I relax and look to him. "You get hostile when I ask about your family. I've asked you fifty questions about them and you still have told me nothing!"

"I don't want them to know about my family!" I break. I finally let out what I've been holding in since I arrived her. Letting out all my anger, sadness and hatred for the games. "They've already taken away my future! They've taken away what matters most to me, and now they expect me to kill the man I love in two days!" I rise from my seat and look to him, tears in my eyes.

"Love?" He asked before sighing.

"Yes! LOVE! L.O.V.E!" I yell. He looked to me seriously as I paced the room.

"You're in love with Peeta." He said. I nodded once and turned my attention out the window. "Guess that's what I should've expected. Considering the way you act when you're around him." I sigh and keep my gaze out the window. "If you're not going to tell the truth about your life back home, then lie."

"I'm not good at lying." I said.

"Well then you better practice for tonight." He said rising off my bed. He walked to the door, finally gaining my attention.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I give up sweetheart." He said turning towards me. "Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see how openly you hate them." He added before walking about. I sigh and sit down near the window and gaze out. I sat there until the sun started to set. Waiting. Watching. Not moving.


	10. She Came Here With Me

The next morning was even busier than the one before. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and looked up to see Cinna leaning over me.

"You slept in a chair." He said. I smiled a little and nodded. He smiled and helped me stand. I ate as quickly as I could, ignoring what everyone around me was saying and rose from my seat when I was finished. As soon as Cinna was done, he looked to me and motioned for the elevator. I followed him to it and waited until the elevator reached the first floor. We walked to the car that waited for us and drove to the building the interviews we're held at. He walked me to my room, where my prep team was waiting and closed the door behind me. As soon as the door was shut, they began to work. They cleaned me up from head to toe, painted my hairs with red and orange flames, applied my make-up and began to work on my hair. I sat through it all, not complaining. They pulled my hair up into a bun, letting some loss pieces fall. I looked in the mirror and smiled lightly at how I looked before Cinna walked in. "You look amazing." He said. I smiled more and turned towards him. "Close your eyes." He said. I did as I was told. I felt him slid the dress over my head and down my body. He smoothed it out while the prep team applied something to my shoulder.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked. He laughed lightly and backed away.

"Yes." He said. "Open them." I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. He dressed me in a long red dress, with red and orange sparkles on my shoulder. I spun around in the mirror and watched as flames came off the bottom of the dress. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's amazing." I said with a smile. "Thank you." He smiled and twirls his finger.

"Twirl for me." He said. I nodded and twirled in several circles, flames flying off the bottom of the dress. My prep teams scream in surprise and are soon dismissed by Cinna. "Amazing." He says.

"Amazing?" I asked looking in the mirror. "I don't feel amazing." I look down.

"Don't you know how beautiful you look?" He asked with a smile. I shake my head and look to him.

"No." I answered. "I don't feel it at all." I added. "I feel horrible. I don't know how to make the people I hate like me!" I sit down on the seat next to him. "How do you do it?"

"Well you made me like you." He said with a smile.

"You're different though." I said. "You not like them, and I wasn't trying."

"Just be yourself, I'll be there the whole time." He rested a hand on my knee. I sighed.

"I can't be myself. Haymitch said I need to be the girl from the chariot."

"Then be that girl." Cinna said. "I've known you a whole two days, but I know the girl I've seen recently isn't you." He smiled. I smiled lightly to him and nodded. "You're not a hostile person Madge. Show them the REAL you." I nodded.

"Alright."

"Just pretend you're talking to me. Okay?" He asked. I nodded again with a brighter smile.

"Okay." I whispered. He helped me to my feet and walked me backstage before walking away. I stood in line, second to the last.

"You look amazing." I heard Peeta say. I turned around to him and smiled lightly.

"So do you." I smile. "Never seen you in a tux before." He blushed lightly and laughed nervously. "If you dressed that way all the time back home, the ladies would be all over you." I told him.

"The guys are already all over you." He said.

"You're just saying that." I said.

"You calling me a liar?" He asked. I laughed lightly and took a step forward when the line moved.

"Maybe." I said looking back to him. He nudged me lightly and fell silent. The line moved quickly, each tribute only given 3 minutes to talk. Before long a man was coming down to bring me backstage. I stood back there quietly for moment while Caesar introduced me to the audience.

"From district 12, district 12 you know her as The Girl On Fire!" He said. "Well we know her as the lovely Madge Undersee!" He said and held out his arm towards me. I walked slowly onto the stage towards him, looking to the thousands of people in the audience. Soon, everything went muffled to me. The audience's cheers and clapping and Caesar's words. I looked around for Cinna while Caesar looked to me, waiting for an answer. I looked to him confused.

"What?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"I think someone's a little nervous." He said. "I said that was quite an entrance that you made at the tribute parade the other day." He said again. "Do you want to tell us about it?" He asked.

"Where do I start?" I asked looking for Cinna still. "I was just hoping I wouldn't burn to death." The audience laughed again.

"When you came out of that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped." He said then looked to the audience. "Did any of you experience this as well?" They cheered. "My heart stopped." I looked around, feeling shy now. The girl from back home coming back.

"M-mine did too." I sank back in my seat.

"Now, tell me about the flames. Are they real?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes." I looked to the audience and finally found Cinna. He nodded to me once before I looked back to Caesar. "In fact, I'm wearing them today." I said quietly. "Would you like to see?" I asked. The audience cheered loudly, Caesar looked to me seriously.

"Is it safe?" He asked. I smiled brightly and nodded. I rose from my seat stepped forward on the stage and spun in a circle. The audience looked in shock at first before cheering. My heart pounded in my ears, as the world spun around me in a flash. I stopped after a while and walked back to my seat. "That was lovely, thank you." Caesar said. I looked to him and smiled. He took a deep breath and looked to me with a serious look on his face. "I have one more question for you." He said. "It's about that little girl from your district, Primrose." I frowned slightly, becoming shy once more. "We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the reaping." He said while patting the top of my hand. "Did she come and say goodbye to you?" He asked. I nodded once, the words stuck in my throat. "She did." I nodded again. "And what did you say to her, in the end?" He asked. I looked down sadly.

"I-I told her that I would try to win." I said. "That I would try and win for her." He smiled sadly nodding.

"Of course you did." Caesar said. "And try you will." I smiled sadly to him as we both rose from our seats. "Ladies and Gentlemen, from district 12, Madge Undersee, The Girl On Fire!" He said lifting both of our arms into the air. The audience cheered loudly before a man came and walked me off stage. Peeta was waiting for his turn as I walked down the stairs and meet with Effie and Haymitch.

"You did it, darling." Effie said. "That was incredible."

"Thank you." I smiled sadly to her.

"Nice job, sweetheart." Haymitch said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nice dress, too." He said and then looked to Effie. "Not yours." I laughed a little and looked to the screen.

"Please welcome Peeta Mellark!" Caesar said. I walked closer to the screen with a smile on my face. He walked on stage with confidence and took his seat next to Caesar. "Peeta, welcome!" He said. "How are you finding the Capitol? And don't say "with a map." Peeta gave him his charming smile and sat forward in his seat.

"It's different." Peeta answered. "It's very different than back home."

"Different. In what way? Give us an example." Caesar said.

"Okay. Well, the showers here are weird." I laughed slightly at his answer and shook my head.

"The showers?" Caesar asked.

"Yes." Peeta said with a laugh.

"We have different showers." The audience laughed.

"I have a question for you Caesar." Peeta said. "Do I smell like roses to you?" He asked. Caesar looked at him confused. The audience laughed as Caesar leaned in and smelled Peeta's shoulder. He sat back up and looked to Peeta.

"Do I smell like…?" Caesar asked. Peeta leaned into him and smelt his shoulder and sat back in his seat.

"You definitely smell better than I do." Peeta said with a light.

"Well I've lived here longer." Caesar laughed. Both sat back in their seat while the audience laughed. "Very funny. So, Peeta, tell me, is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asked. I looked down from the screen knowing the answer already.

"No…" Was Peeta's answer. "Not really." I looked back to the screen in surprise.

"No?" Caesar asked. "I don't believe it for a second. Look at that face. Handsome man like you." He looked back to Peeta, smiling. "Peeta, tell me." Peeta took a deep breath and sighed. I knew there was more to what he had to say.

"Well, there…There is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever." He said. I looked back down. Already knowing the girl he was talking about. "But that changed just recently." My heart stopped.

"Changed…Changed how?" Caesar asked.

"People change I guess…" Peeta said.

"Well I'll tell you what. You go out there. Win this thing. And when you get home, she'll have to go out with you." Caesar said.

"I don't think winning's going to help me at all in my case." Peeta said.

"And why not?" Caesar asked.

"Because she came here with me…"


	11. First And Final Kiss

**Forgot to mention this in the last few chapters. I don't own the characters. They all belong to Susan Collins. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I've tried to make Madge different than Katniss in this chapter. Enjoy!**

I don't know how long it was that I was standing there looking at the screen. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Did I hear him right? Did he really just confess his love for me? Suddenly I felt dizzy, the world around me spinning, making the screen blurry.

"Madge?" I heard Effie say, her voice sounding so distant. I suddenly fell to the ground. The world now dark yet I could still hear the people around me shouting. "Madge!" Effie cried out. I didn't respond. "Someone call for medical assistance!" She yelled. I heard someone shouting for help, but paid no mind to it. My mind too long gone, too deep in thought to care at the moment. I heard him moments later, footsteps rushing towards me.

"Madge?!" He asked. Panicked. I didn't respond. To in shock. Too lost in the moment that would have a short end, come tomorrow. Too happy at the fact that he meant me and not Katniss. "Madge answer me." He ordered. I didn't move. He was pushed aside and I was lifted into the air.

"Nice going sweetheart." Haymitch said as he carried me from the building. He laid me in the car and told Peeta to get in. Peeta lifted my head slowly and set it in his lap. He brushed my hair out of my face, caressing my cheek in the process. The car ride was short. Shorter than the drive there. I heard the door open and felt someone lift me up into the air. I heard the elevator doors open the close and felt the rush of the elevator moving upwards. The doors opened again and Haymitch walked to my room. I felt him lay me on my bed and heard him sigh lightly. "Well you played that wonderfully." He said. If I were awake I'd either roll my eyes or smile. He sighed again and walked out of the room. It was a while before I woke up again. Still in my dress. I rubbed the back of my head and sat up. I looked out the window and noticed the dark sky. I sighed and lifted myself from the bed, looked around the room for my night clothes and changed quickly. I walked out the door and walked to the roof. The door was left open, something that usually didn't happened. I walked up the stairs and immediately spotted him, sitting in the window. I thought about leaving him be and decided against it. I walked up behind him and smiled.

"You too?" I asked him. He looked to me and smiled.

"Hey!" He said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright I guess…" I said. "My head hurts but I'll survive." I looked to him sadly. "Can't sleep?"

"No. Course not." He sighed and looked out the window. I looked down and brought my knees to my chest. "You had me worried back there." He said.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I…I don't know what came over me…"

"You know, I meant that as a compliment." He said. I nodded once.

"I know." I said. It was quiet for a moment as we sat and listened to the partying outside. I laid my head on my knees and winced lightly. He looked to me and smiled lightly. He opened his arms to me.

"Come here." He said. I smiled lightly and scooted over into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and let out a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes for a moment. He laughed lightly and held me to him tightly. I laughed a little, thinking of the memories back home. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just remembering." I said.

"Remembering what?" He asked.

"The time we had that flour war in the bakery." I laughed lightly. He chuckled and leaned against the wall behind him, bringing me with him.

"We made a huge mess. Thank god Adam and Logan helped us clean up before my mom found out." He said.

"I could just imagine her reaction." I shivered lightly at the thought. He shivered as well and sighed.

"Let's not talk about her." He said. I nodded. He sighed and I looked up to him.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"I just don't want them to change me." He said, looking out the window still.

"How would they change you?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "They'd turn me into something I'm not." I looked back out the window, resting my head on his chest. He rested his head on mine and held me tighter. "I just don't want to be another piece in their game, you know?" He asked.

"You mean you won't kill anyone?" I asked.

"No." He said at first. "I mean I'm sure I would when the time came just like everyone else but…" He stopped for a moment, thinking. "I just keep wishing that I could think of a way to show them, that they don't own me. If I'm gonna die, I want to still be me." He said. "Does that make any sense?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But you're stronger than you think Peeta." I said. "Much stronger." I gripped his shirt and held back my tears. He laughed lightly and kissed the top of my head. "Just don't lose sight of who you are." I smiled. He nodded against my head. The silence between us returned for a moment before I yawned lightly.

"You should get some sleep." He said. I nodded weakly. He lifted his head off mine, yet his arms didn't move. I looked up to him, heart pounding and leaned in. He leaned towards me, and our lips brushed against each other's. The kiss was light at first, both of us inexperienced. Yet it soon turned passionate as he pressed his lips harder to mine. My arms moved from his shirt and wrapped around his neck while my eyes fell shut. His arms wrapped tighter around me, holding me to him as if I were going to disappear. Soon, we needed to breathe and the kiss ended. I looked to him for a moment before smiling lightly. "I meant what I said back there Madge." He said.

"I know you did." He kissed me lightly once more before letting me go. I looked to him with a sad smile, knowing that would be the first and final kiss we would share. He pulled away with a sigh, frowning. He rose from his spot and held out his hand to me. I took it, and let him help me up. He walked me to my room, sighed again and gave me a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I smiled lightly, hiding the sadness I felt deep down.

"See you tomorrow." I kissed his cheek lightly and watched him make his way to his room. Once my door was shut, I sat down on the floor and let the tears I held in with all my might, fall down my cheeks and to the floor. Knowing tomorrow was the last day I would see him.


	12. And So It Begins

Fear. That's what I've felt all day long. Fear. Fearing for my life. For Peeta's life. For the life of little Rue. And the lives of countless others that weren't in the careers. Having the highest score in the games set a target on me. Telling the others that I was their strongest enemy. The worries that stuck in my head were the ones to keep me up most of the night. I laid in bed, staring at the wall, after seeing Peeta on the roof, thinking. How was I going to die? Would my parents watch? Would Prim and Katniss be watching? I woke up, tired, to Effie rubbing my back lightly. She looked sad. Like she actually didn't want to say goodbye. I sat up on the bed, pulled on a black shirt and green pants and then laced my boots before looking to her. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed lightly. I wrapped mine around her and let a few tears fall.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. She nodded and let her arms fall to her sides.

"I'm rooting for you." She said and walked from the room. I looked to the door and smiled sadly to Haymitch.

"Let's get a move on sweetheart." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. He walked behind me, escorted me to the elevator and stood in front of me as we went down. "They'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia." He said. I nodded once listening to his every word. "There'll even be a bow there. Don't go for it." I looked to him slightly confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's a bloodbath." He said. "They're trying to pull you in. That's not your game." He added. "You turn, run, find high ground, look for water." I nodded again. "Water's your new best friend." He said as we walked to the doors. "Don't step off that pedestal early or they'll blow you sky high."

"I won't." I said looking to the doors that opened moments later. We walked from the elevator, and around to the back. The doors opened before us greeting us with the sun. I squinted slightly and progressed to the transport waiting for me.

"Madge." Haymitch said. I stopped and looked to him. "You can do this." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." I said. He hugged me back tightly before we separated. I walked to the transport. I took my seat where I was told to and watched as a few peacekeepers walked around. I took a few deep breathes trying to calm my racing heart. I looked up to a female peacekeeper confused. Not hearing what she said. "What?" I asked.

"Give me your arm." She said while taking my wrist.

"What is that?" I asked. A long needle injected itself into my arm causing the nerves in my arm to twinge.

"Your tracker." She said as the needle removed itself from my arm. I looked to the flashing light in my arm with sadness before feeling the transport start to rock. I looked up and sighed lightly. I heard the girl next to me laugh lightly looking to Cato with a light grin. I let my eyes fall closed as I wanted for the transport to land. It wasn't a long before we landed and each of us was escorted to the prep room. I opened the door and found Cinna looking to me with a sad smile. I walked up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back, before pulling away to grab my jacket. I looked to the pin attached to the jacket and smiled slightly. He smiled and pressed his finger to his lips. I nodded and hugged him again.

"Thank you. So much." I said to him. He smiled and zipped up my jacket.

"30 seconds." A woman's voice. I looked to Cinna sadly biting my lip to stop the tears.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you." Cinna said with a light smile. He kissed my cheek and placed his forehead against mine.

"20 seconds." The woman said. I wiped away my tears quickly and looked to the tube leading to the arena. I walked to it ever so slowly. "10 seconds." I heard the announcer say. I stepped into the tube and turned to watch the door close behind me. I looked to Cinna teary eyed as he nodded to me once. The platform beneath me moved upwards, sending up into the arena. I squinted slightly when the sun met my eyes when I finally reached the surface. I looked around, giving my eyes time to adjust to the light. I looked to the Cornucopia and instantly found my bow and arrows. I looked to the other tributes for a moment. Looking at them as they prepared to run for the items. I looked to Rue and watched her prepare to run for the woods, and then saw Threash.

"50, 49, 48, 47…" I took a deep breath. A minute. A single minute to get my mind together. Think of what to do. Do I follow Haymitch's instructions and run for the woods or do I run for the only weapon that just might keep me alive. I looked to all the tributes again before spotting Peeta. He looked to me in horror, sadness obvious on his face.

"It's ok…" I mouthed to him. The same words I mouthed the day of the reaping. He shook his head, scared for his life. I looked back to the count down as a voice boomed over the arena.

"46, 45, 44, 43, 42…" I looked around the pedestal and for a moment thought about stepping off. Ending it now. Knowing that I have no chance at this at all. But then my mind went to Prim. And the promise I made her the day I left. I shook my head, knowing that I couldn't break that promise now. It was too late for that. "41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36…" I bite my lip harder counting down in my head. "35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20…" 20 more seconds before the games begun. I looked to the woods for a moment, thinking about running to the woods like instructed. Then I turned my gaze to the other items. Knowing that I stood a better chance with them, than without them. "19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10…" I got ready to sprint across the field, only 10 seconds left before it began. I looked to Peeta once more, catching his gaze.

"I love you." I mouthed. He frowned shook his head once and mouthed back.

"Don't you dare give up." I looked away. 5 seconds left.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" And so…It began.


	13. The Voice Belonged To Peeta

**I keep forgetting to say that the characters aren't mine. They belong to Susan Collins. I own nothing. Balefire actually belongs to a friend of mine. If you could it'd be awesome if you read her story and left her some feedback. Her pen name is onceuponahungerdiaries. So please do check her out. This chapter is short I know but the next few will be longer. You all know the deal. R&R and enjoy!**

I ran. As fast as I could. Dodging falling bodies and fighting tributes. I moved as quickly as I could to retrieve the bow and arrow, only to find myself to slow. The girl from District 1 took them right before I could get to them. I looked around for a moment, looking to the bloodshed before spotting Peeta running for the woods. I looked around and spotted a backpack sitting alone, I ran for it. I grabbed a strap and felt someone tug on the other. The boy from District 9. He rose his axe at me, ready to strike me down before coughing. Blood splattered all over my face. His blood. I watched him fall to the ground and spotted the girl from district 2, a knife in her hand. She grinned to me and threw the knife. I lifted my backpack to stop it and rose to my feet running. I ran to the woods as fast as my legs would take me. Never stopped. Never slowing down. Trying to get some distance between me and the tributes that wanted me dead. I ran until I was gasping for breath. I found a log to sit down on and opened up my bag to see what I had. I pulled out a Canteen, some food and pulled the knife that was stuck out and smiled. It was a nice knife. Wonder if she'd miss it. I opened the canteen to find it empty. Sighing I put the things away and continued further into the woods. I needed to find water. I walked for a while before finding a small stream. I rushed towards it and dipped my hands in. I drank the cold liquid for a moment before filling my canteen and whipping the dry blood off my face. I looked to my reflection and sighed lightly before moving away from the water and started working on some snares. I looked up to the sound of a cannon and frowned lightly. It went off once, twice and after a while 11 times before coming to an end. My mind instantly went to Peeta. Was he alright? A better question…Was he even still alive? I shook my head and went back to making snares. I stood up after some time and found a small cave. I smiled lightly and crawled under. I pulled out the sleeping bag that was nicely folded in the backpack. I opened the sleeping bag, stuffed my backpack in before slipping under. I snuggled under and slowly let out a sigh of relief. I watched the sky turn dark and heard music playing. I looked to the sky and watched names go along the screen surrounding us. I watched, hoping that I didn't see his face. It started with the girl from District 3, indication that the tributes from district 1 and 2 were alive. The boy from district 3 was next, followed by the boy from district 5. The boy from district 6 was gone, along with both tributes district 7. The boy from district 8, and finally the girl from district 9. The screen went dark once more and I smiled slightly. I let my heavy eyes close and let my muscles relax as I fell asleep. I slept for at least 4 hours before waking up to the smell of a campfire burning. I looked out the opening of the cave and found a female tribute sitting with her back to the cave opening. I held my breath hoping she wouldn't notice me. Hoping she wouldn't turn around and see me laying centimeters behind her. I heard the approach of several footsteps and quietly moved a little further into the cave. I watched as the careers approached her and saw their feet in the shadows of the fire.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard Cato ask. The girl stammered completely at a loss of words. "Didn't your mentor tell you…?" He started to ask. She screamed loudly, making me twinge and tears come to my eyes. I knew then that he had killed her. "Not to lite a fire at night?" He asked. The others laughed and congratulated him on the kill. They kicked out the fire and waited for a moment. I could see their flash lights and torches shine though the cave and sunk lower into my sleeping bag.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" A woman asked.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Cato replied.

"Unless she isn't dead." Another man said, most likely the tribute from district 1.

"She's dead. I struck her myself." Cato argued.

"Then where's the cannon?" I heard the boy from district 4, Balefire say.

"Someone should check. To make sure the job is done." The girl from district 1 said.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." The boy from 1 said.

"I said she's dead!" Cato yelled. An argument broke out among the tributes. Their yelling would gain attention of others, yet who had the guts to go against the careers? I listened, breathing slowly and through my mouth, trying hard not to gain their attention. I heard footsteps approach and a voice I knew all so well spoke up against the arguing.

"We're wasting time!" He yelled. "I'll go finish her and let's move on." I let the tears in my eye fall. The voice belonged to Peeta.


	14. Thank You

**I didn't forget the A/N this time! Now I don't own the characters. They belong to Susan Collins. R&R and enjoy!**

Betrayal. That's what I feel. That and heartbreak. I should have known he was going to do something like this. Lead me in, make me believe he loved me and then send me to my death. I just never believe the boy I grew up with would play me like a puppet. I climbed out from the cave early the next morning and walked further into the woods. Gaining some distance between me and them. I climbed some mountains before finding another stream and a cave to rest in. I heard another cannon go off and counted back in my head. 13 left. I lay down for a minute to rest my eyes. Thinking about the remaining tributes. Which were still alive and which had died. I dozed off for a while before waking up to the smell of smoke. Had someone lite another fire? I climbed from the cave and looked in shock as a wall of fire rushed towards me. I quickly grabbed my backpack, leaving my sleeping bag there and climbed out of the cave. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and ran. I moved my feet quickly, dodging trees and rocks that got in my way. I watched my feet before looking up and watched a fire ball come towards me. I dropped to the ground and covered my head with my hands. Thankfully not getting hit by the ball of flames. I rose to my feet and continued. The wall of fire closing in on me. I turned right quickly, slipping on some leaves beneath my feet. I ran faster and dodged another fire ball. Just as I looked ahead, a flaming tree dropped in front of my and cut me off. I ran around the tree and took over by a boulder. Just as I went to move around the boulder another fire ball was coming at me. I cried out in pain as the ball hit the rock and burned through my pants to my leg. I sat against the rock and looked down to the burned flesh. Tears fell as I looked around for an escape. I looked up from the wound with wide eyes as yet another flaming ball came my way. I dropped to the ground and rolled away running yet again. I smiled lightly as I saw the river coming up ahead. I ran faster and dropped into the water. The coldness helped the ache in my bones and cooled the burning flesh wound. I sighed lightly and looked to the sky. Exhausted. I took a mouthful of water and closed my eyes for a moment. Enjoying the fishy taste. My eyes shot open when I heard laughter. I looked ahead and say the boy from district 1 looking my way.

"There she is!" He yelled and pointed towards me. I rose from the water and quickly made my way to land. I ran once again, knowing they were on my trail. They were yelling at the top of their lungs, indicating they were right behind me. I found a small opening under a tree and quickly slid my small body under it.

"Oh no you don't!" Cato yelled and reached under for me. I moved as far back as I could get, wedging myself between two sides.

"Get her Cato!" The girl from district 2 yelled. He attempted to push his body further into the hole and growled angrily when he couldn't get his body in. He pulled himself out and kicked the tree.

"Do it myself!" The girl from district 1, Glimmer said. I winced lightly when she tried to wedge herself beneath the tree. She tried to push herself further in and yelled loudly. Her body, to large on the upper half, couldn't fit beneath the tree.

"Just leave her under there." Peeta says. I flinch at the sound of his voice. The heartache and feeling of betrayal returning. "Just wait her out." He added. "She's got to come out at some point. It's either that or starve to death. We'll just kill her then." Oh boy how I wanted to make him eat those words right now. Tears fall from my eyes as I waited for their answer.

"Ok." Cato said. "Someone make a fire." They all moved to get materials for a fire, leaving me for a moment. I brought my backpack over to me and turned to lie on my back. I opened the top part of the backpack and brought out the canteen. I opened the top and slowly poured water on the burning flesh. I bite my lip to stop from crying out and let a few tears fall. I closed the lid and set it beside be before looking to the opening that was now closed off by someone's body.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper. I moved towards the opening slowly to whisper back to him.

"You better hope they kill you before I do." I told him. He flinched slightly and looked down. I let my eyes fall closed. Letting the last few minutes set in. Before long the sky had turned dark. The careers had set up camp by the tree and had started a fire to keep warm. I looked to the tributes from the hole. Having heard their names over and over again. The boy from district 1, Marvel sat Clove and watched as she threw knives at a dying lizard. The girl from district 1, Glimmer sat beside Cato and laughed as he lit the tip of his sword on fire before spitting on it. Then there was Peeta. Sitting with his back against part of the opening, not saying a word. The others sat to the side of the opening to engulfed in what they were doing to notice the approach of a parachute. Peeta looked up and reached for the parachute before handing it to me quickly and silently. I snatched it away from him and moved back a bit to open the container. I took the note out, held it the lit and smiled slightly.

"Apply generously and stay alive." I mumbled. "H." I laughed lightly and took the top off the medicine he sent me. I applied it to the burn on my leg and sighed lightly, feeling the pain slowly go away. "Thank you." I whispered. I let my eyes close, resting.


End file.
